Austin and Ally One-Shot:Without You
by RockerRebel121
Summary: I'm not that good at summaries and it wouldn't fit in here so READ! Its worth it.


Austin and Ally One-Shot: Without You.  
A/N: Listen to Evan Taubenfeild ft Avril Lanigne Best Years Of Our Lives while you are reading, it goes perfect with this fanfic.  
Disclaimer I dont own Austin and Ally, only the plot line!  
Allys POV OMG! Austin might soon be going on his first world tour! He is on his way to meet with the guy promoting it, its either him or some unknown called Wacago(1). I hope he gets it, it will be awesome to go on a world tour together! All four of us! Austin should be there soon and he promised to phone us the seond he got the results, I'm sooooo excited!

Austins POV I'm sooooo dead! I auditioned for the promoter guy and I'm aloud to go! Sadly I'm not aloud to bring anyone, how will I tell Dez and Trish. Or Ally! She is my partner, my best friend, my crush... Ignore that last part. Off that subject, I can't pass of this offer. But I can't leave my friends. What about my parents what are they going to say?! Oh, I've been so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice we were at Sonic Boom. I payed the taxi and walked in. As soon as I walked in Ally came running up to me. "Did you get it?!" She sqealed, she is so cute. I put on a fake smile and said "Yes, I got it!" as exitedly as possibe. "YAY!" They all screamed and it hurt my ears. Then Ally gave me a hug and, kissed me? Did she just kiss me? It was just a cheek kiss Austin, nothing to serious. "How about I take you guys to this great new resraunt around the corner." I sudgested. "I'd love too!" Ally squealed, man she is happy. "I can't, I need to get back to work at the Comic Shop ." Trish said, when did she get a job there? "I'm busy, I'm watching auditions for my next movie!" I guess its just me and Ally then. Eh,I don't mind.  
When we got to the place the cashier thought we were on a date. I wish. I wish I could tell Ally how I feel, I wish she would feel the same.

Allys POV Austin took me to this place! I thought he ment fancy dinner not Burger King(2)! That boy can suprise me sometimes. I stil love him tough. Friend ways! Heheehem, its not like I have a secret crush on Austin. I know I do. Once we got in Austin said he had to tell me something. Ask me out! Ask me out! Kidding, I replyed "Anything!" "The world tour promoter guy said I can't bring anyone with me..." Did he just say he isn't taking us around the world with him?! I can feel the tears curling up in my eyes. "Ally, please don't cry." "I wil try not too." "Theres my girl." Its cute how he calls me his girl. Oh, look at his eyes. Wait am I crazy or is he leaning in. I feel myself leaning in too, within seconds we are kissing. Oh, it was like firworks. It was magical, it was as if the world didn't exsist, it was just me and Austin.  
I think I'm in love. With my bestfriend. And I'm loosing him.

Austins POV: I kissed Ally :D Yaya!  
I can't believe I need to leave tomorrow. Me and Ally got some food, had a few laughs then I had to leave to pack.  
My mum isn't helping, I can hear her crying down the stairs.I lay awake all night trying to think this out. I knew I couldn't pass this up and anyway, Ally would blame herself and I would feel bad for not going and my friends think its their falt.

THE NEXT DAY:

Austins POV:  
I'm leaving, I'm leaving my family, my friends, my Ally... What if she falls in love with Dallas again while I'm gone? What if there is a accident? I have to leave, I don't want them thinking its because of them I stayed. I say my goodbyes and leave. I won't see my best friends for 6 months.

3 months later:

Austins POV:  
I made it halfway but Ally has forgot me. I've not heard from her exept from a few texts the first month! I miss her. I acctully wrote a song for her which I will sing tonight when I play Maimi. I hope Ally, Trish and Dez will be there.

Allys POV:  
Finally, Austin is playing Maimi tonight and I've got tickets and backstage passes for me, Trish and Dez. I need to go get ready.

At the concert.

Allys POV:  
Here comes Austin! I can't wait to hear him sing again!

3rd person POV:  
Austin walked on stage and saw Ally in the crowd and announced. "This is a song I wrote for the love of my life, Ally Dawson."  
Ally started to tear up.

The Only Place I Call Home (A/N Sang by Every Avenue but I think its fits perfectly! So I don't own it.)  
Leaving your tears on my shoulder,  
Your eyes beg me to stay.  
We were finally changing.  
It's our luck, we're a little to late.  
I'd take you with me if there was a way.  
Sorry don't cut it so I say,

Take all of your doubts,  
You can throw 'em out.  
You may be unsure, but I know I'm always coming back.  
You can bet on that,  
You're the only place I call him.  
Near or far, where you are is where I want to be.  
Every lonely night,  
Every drunken fight,  
Couldn't make it right, I know.  
If it hurts you bad,  
Put it on my tab, I can pay it back tenfold.  
You're the only place I've ever called my home.

Years pass,we're growing older And you're not sure you can wait.  
So I promise, it won't always be like this.  
You say, "It's always the same."  
We're falling apart eif you think so I'm holding on even if you let go.

Take all of your doubts,  
You can throw 'em out.  
You may be unsure, but I know I'm always coming back.  
You can bet on that,  
You're the only place I call him.  
Near or far, where you are is where I want to be.  
Every lonely night,  
Every drunken fight,  
Couldn't make it right, I know.  
If it hurts you bad,  
Put it on my tab, I can pay it back tenfold.  
You're the only place I've ever called my home.

If I had my way You'd fill these empty beds.  
Someday I'll come back for you And never leave again!

Take all of your doubts,  
You can throw 'em out.  
You may be unsure, but I know I'm always coming back.  
You can bet on that,  
You're the only place I call him.  
Near or far, where you are is where I want to be.  
Every lonely night,  
Every drunken fight,  
Couldn't make it right, I know.  
If it hurts you bad,  
Put it on my tab, I can pay it back tenfold.  
You're the only place I've ever called my home.  
- End of song

Allys POV:  
I don't know what to say. Austin wrote a song for me, I can feel the tears on my face. I run on the stage and give him the biggest hug.

Austin POV:  
I'm guessing Ally likes the song. :D And as I said in the song. I'm staying! I can't leave Ally again. I'm not regreting the song and I wont regret staying.

A/N: Heyy its RockerRebel and I hope you like my first one shot. On fanfic I will be writing A&A, BTR, Lab Rats, Shake it up!and Kickin It love stories. Keep am eye out for my next story.

Rock On! Xox


End file.
